Descriptions
Volunteers, write your Sonic Level Tournament descriptions under this line! ---- BlueSpeeder's Descriptions IceCap Zone In the penultimate zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3, IceCap Zone takes the player on an ice-cold extravaganza that is just close by Eggman's "secret" project. Act 1 gives a memorable look at the first snowboarding section in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, then swoops down into an underground cavern with never-ending slides. The badniks, the infamous Peguinator and Star Pointer, make their debut to cause havoc for our Blue Blur! Act 2 features an ever-glorious view of the IceCap Zone, making it a very beautiful zone for anyone to be at! The boss battle, featuring Eggman in the Freezer Mobile, gives the player an ice-cold problem that he'll have to solve! All this and the infamous music of IceCap Zone makes this level a very cool level! Lava Reef Zone Shoutmon23's Descriptions Carnival Night Zone Similar to Casino Night, Carnival Night can be a long zone to play in, depending on the character. It contains basically the same things as Casino, only no slot machines. One element is that there is rotating cylinders that must be moved up or down. This zone is notorious for the area where you are trapped in a vertical shaft and you must find a cylinder to press down low enough to escape. This is one of the most challenging zones in the series. Flying Battery Zone Taking place on Robotnik's ship, this zone is powered by drills and machines that send out worm-like bridges. There are also flames which can be used as springs should the player stand on one long enough, they can also be used as hidden switches. The mini boss is relatively easy, all you need to do is to stand on the machine long enough for the arms of the machine to start swinging, then the player must jump off for it to attack itself. The second act starts out the same, but with different music. SnufflesTheDog's Descriptions Marble Garden Zone The Third zone in Sonic 3, the Marble garden zone is a crumbling overgrown temple from centuries passed, Complete with echidna traps from an age passed and an array of over six hundred rings hidden throughout. However, precious minerals are scattered through the broken land, and unfortunately Eggman thinks those maybe chaos emeralds! After being blasted through the more complete yet flooded part of the ruin, Sonic and Tails find themselves flying into the steep hills beside the cracked pillars, guarded by Bubbles, Togemane and Mantis Badniks, as well as the deadly Drillbot, Ivo's personal mining assistant. After Sonic and Tails obliterate Drillbot, Eggman tries to destroy the temple, as well as The duo, yet he fails to realise that they can escape. After escaping the traps and the crumbling temple above them, Sonic and Tails will encounter Robotnik again, who will destroy the ground, but Tails will send Sonic (and himself) into the sky to destroy the Drill Mobile. After eight hits, the Mobile is trashed and they will save the Temple, yet they will fail to see the strange trap ahead... Sky Sanctuary Zone The Sixth Zone of Sonic & Knuckles and the Twelfth Zone of Sonic 3 & Knuckles overall, The Sky Santuary is where things get really start to get back on plot since Launch Base. When Sonic, Tails and Knuckles arrive, they discover it's too late to stop the launch of the Death Egg, already sending out a swarm of deadly Eggrobos to kill the heroes. Over a button bridge (That Knuckles opens) is a complex green-ish overgrown echidna ruin, flying in the air for absolutely no apparent reason. The Traps here are ancient echidna contraptions, designed to kill intruders, such as Sonic and Tails! At every third of the act, a mechanical hedgehog known as Mecha Sonic will hinder Sonic and Tails , but he uses extremely old tactics, such as the classic Wrecking ball and the Flying Eggmobile, and when he finally gets into battle, he turns out to be his clunky old self from Sonic 2. The disturbance of the Death Egg finally causes nearly all of the ruin to collapse, but Sonic and Tails are fast enough to escape to Robotniks biggest contraption... MrBreada's Descriptions Hydrocity Zone Hydrocity Zone is a underwater zone full that has quite a beautiful look. But don't let the looks distract you-this place is full of traps, like enemies that will leech off your rings and other enemies that toss rings at you. Make sure not to drown, either! Sandopolis Zone The Sandopolis Zone is a zone with sand traps, such as quicksand, rising sand, and-basically, every thing sand! In the first act, you will ecounter a rock golem, and pulleys that you can use to advance you lower into the level. Meanwhile, in act two, you will ecounter creepy ghosts! Hedgehogsonic11's Descriptions Launch Base Zone In the final zone of Sonic 3, navigate through Ivo “Eggman” Robotnik’s base to stop him from releasing his ultimate weapon: the Death Egg! Speed through a maze of corkscrews, gimmicks, zip lines, and machinery. Dodge dangerous spikes, flamethrowers, and lasers. Twist through pipes leading to a lake of clear water. Battle Robotnik 3 times and destroy the Death Egg, foil Robotnik’s plan, and save the world! Death Egg Zone Enter Robotnik’s last line of defense, his most powerful weapon, his strongest fortress, and the final stage in Sonic & Knuckles (If you haven’t collected all the Chaos Emeralds), welcome to the Death Egg. Gravity is a thing of the past in here, and the superior technology guarantees a wild ride. Ride on ring shooters that spiral into the air, avoid electric shocks, jump on to shifting electric platforms, and progress through pipes. At the end, fight the Kyodai Eggman Robo, one of the Doctor’s deadliest creations. Chase after his Eggmobile, and release the Master Emerald from Ivo Robotnik’s tyrannical grip. Escape to the Tornado, and fly away from the liberated Angel Island. SuperShadow1029's Description Angel Island Zone This first stage in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 or Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles starts of with Super Sonic jumping off his biplane and onto Angel Island, bumping into Knuckles. Knuckles knocks all the chaos emeralds out of you and takes them away. Sonic and Tails take pursuit on him, chasing him all throughout the zone. Sonic and Tails encounter enemies such as Bloominator, Catakiller Jr., Monkey Dude, and RhinoBot. Later throughout the first act, a horde of Fire Breaths set the whole island ablaze! Now through the whole island, the scenery changes from lush and beautiful, to fiery and ugly. While playing through act 2, you encounter Dr. Robotnik's Flying Battery. Sonic and Tails have to dodge bombs thrown at them from the Flying Battery. After escaping the Flying Battery, you face off against Dr. Robotnik at last in his Flame Mobile. Sonic and Tails have to dodge fireballs being thrown at them then attack Dr. Robotnik. After defeating him, Sonic and Tails find Knuckles again. Knuckles steps on a switch that breaks the bridge Sonic and Tails are on and sends them Hydrocity Zone. Mushroom Hill Zone Category:Spam